My confessions
by Ainhochu
Summary: I alway been known as a bully, but sometimes, there's more than what you see. Please, don't lisent to my confessions.
1. Camp halfblood

_So I whisper words I wanna say I know you'll never hear it  
You know every day I pave the way never getting near it  
Cos' I'm just reminiscing, don't listen to my confession_

**I looked with suspicion the camp that lay under my feet. Chiron smiled encouragingly me to go down with him, but I was stuck in that place, next the huge pine. I heard my mother sigh while she wiped her tears.  
I that moment I hated Chiron with all my soul, who was he to interrupt in my life telling me that my father was a God of Olympus. ** **My life had always been perfect. More or less.  
I was dyslexic and suffering from ADHD (Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder), a lot of strange had happened to me during my 10 years of life, I always got into fights, something that by the way, I really enjoy it… but removing those little inconveniences, there was no special about me.  
Nothing that make me different.  
I was just me.**

But everyone else thought I was special, so I followed Chiron praying for it was just a joke, but after meeting Mr. D and watching the orientation film that seemed more and more impossible.  
But I finally didn't believe it until I reached the cabin number 11, the Hermes one, full of children like me. A boy stood in front of me, he was tall, a college guy, I though, he had arched eyebrows, sharp nose and mischievous smile, what after a while, I learned that they were the most common qualities of Hermes Childs.

"Hi, I'm Sebastian, counselor of the cabin 11, what's your name, little man?

"Clarisse La Rue." I answered mechanically, as I was taught in military academies, showing no discomfort to Sebastian mistake. I was used to being confused with my short hair and the fact of being much stronger than other girls. I didn't care anyway.

"Well, Clarisse, like you are indeterminate you can sleep in that corner, along with the brown haired boys that look like twins and the girl with black hair, then I will notify you for dinner and I will explain our schedule. I'll steal a bag for you, go getting comfortable."

Considering that Hermes was the god of thieves, I wasn't sure if it had been a way to talk or somebody would really lose his bag, but without a word I went to the corner that he had indicated.

The girl looked me up and down with critical expression. "Are you a boy or a girl?" Asked openly.  
"Silena!" Said African American look like guy, he seemed to be the oldest of all. He towards me and extended his hand. "Beckendorf."  
"Riss"  
"I'm Travis and he is Connor" Said one of the curly haired guys

"Wait" said the other. "I'm Travis and he is Connor." And they sank into a verbal fight to see who Travis was and who Connor was. I rolled my eyes _"Stupids"._

The last guy approached to me and sat beside me.

"Welcome to Camp Blood. I'm Chris." The boy would have my age, despite being shorter than me and apparently having a strong Latin appearance, with brown hair, dark skin and dark eyes. "Are you here permanently or to be determined?"

"To be determined." I replied. _"Nice boy, ugly problems" _Or at least, that was what my grandma always said.

"Well ..." I could see how he hesitated by my attitude. "All we are also undetermined. Would be nice that we were brothers, don't you think?" I send he a gaze that was more than clear.

"Chris shut up. She needs to think. Did anybody show you the camp?" I shook my head. "I can show you if you want" I nodded running out the door. "You don't you enjoy being with people, right?" Asked me outside.

"No. People don't like me. But I don't care; I don't like people, too." Beckendorf laughed, but his laughter suddenly stopped when somebody appear in front of us.

"But look what we have here. A rookie. Let's see how he manages."

"John, please let us pass." I glanced at Beckendorf, his body language showed fear, and turned again to the big guy. Strong and fierce. Slow and clumsy. I smiled, it would be easy.

And then, it happened again, before anyone had time to react I jumped over John, locked he on the floor, unable to move. But he, instead of crying out loud, trying to escape or anything that one might expect, he laughed.

"You know boy, and I will be booking a berth in the cabin five." Clarisse took his neck, smashing his face against the floor.

"First I am, a girl. Riss La Rue, don't forget. Second, I don't care about your cabin, but don't you dare to get close to me again. Ever! " John got up, and started to laugh with his buddies. Beckendorf grabbed my arm pushing me away from them.

"With that movement, it wouldn't surprise me you won't end in the cabin five. Ares. The strongest half-blood and the best fighters always end in that cabin."

"I really don't care who my father is, I won't spend a lot of time here "I said stubbornly.

"Unfortunately, that doesn't depend on you."

This is my second translation; if you find any mistake please tell me.


	2. Capture the flag

A few days later I got used to the strange routine of the camp and the cabin 11, perhaps this was because I felt like I fitted more there than not at home.  
I tried not to think about home, neither in my mother, who was the lead singer of a popular rock band, so she was in some part of Europe with her "boys".

Or in my cousins, or in my _Grand-mère._ I never got along with Genevieve or Clementine, they were too corny for me, and my grandmother… well, let's just say our relationship was difficult. But I missed them.

Sometimes, when loneliness started to boring me, I hung out with Benckerdorf, the Stoll, Silena and Chris, who were the closest thing to friends that I had ever had.

Well maybe the Stoll and Silena no, as Silena spent the day criticizing my clothes and appearance, and the Stoll making jokes, but I was able to have civilized conversations with Chris and Benckerdorf.

Sometimes, I just walked through the camp and enjoyed exploring my new "summer-house".  
But what I really enjoyed were fighting classes, I didn't care specialty; sword, bow or wrestling, I was the best of the cabin 11 without doubts. Sometimes I could see people whispering about me, but I didn't care, or at least I didn't show it, I was sooooo used.

"Hello." I was in a corner of the gym where we trained. Alone as usual, but Chris sat beside me.

"The captain said: Go up the sails! And down it went dark." Chris laughed while I watched him with astonishment.

"Is that a joke?"

"It's supposed. You know, this is the first time I see Benckerdorf by a dwarf like you. Well the true is I have never seen someone beating Benckerdorf.

"Excuse me? I'm taller than you."

"Yeah but you have 10 and I 12, plus I have spend here one summer while you only a couple of weeks" I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"You still being shorter than me" Chris smiled and shrugged.

"One question, Riss come from somewhere?

"Does it matter?" I asked with displeasure, I hated my name. ¡Clarisse! What was my mum thinking? Clarisse is name for a doll.

"No, but I want to talk with you."I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I don't think you're as bad as people think, maybe you are just shy" usually I would punched him, but for some reason I didn't do it.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm as bad as people think." Chris gave her a crooked smile. "And what are you laughing about?"

"People may be right and you are a daughter of Ares."

"And who do you think is your dad or mum?" Chris permanent happiness vanished in an instant, like a deflated balloon.

"I do not know" He sighed. "If I'm lucky enough my dad would be a minor God, who knows, maybe I'm just a human who sees through the fog."

"That's not true, just wait and see. "A fifteen year old boy patted Chris shoulders. His hair was blond and had blue eyes, and in his features you could see his relationship with Hermes. "Luke Castelllan, I think we had not been presented."

"Riss La Rue." I presented with displeasure. I don't like guys like Luke or Chris, so happy and perfect at first glance, that they have to keep a dark secret.

"So you're the famous Riss. Everybody talks about you. You really have a daughter of Ares look like. Tonight Capture the Flag prepare to kick some butt." And we went. Like this. I really hated this boy.

"Great!" Chris exclaimed with renewed optimism.

"What is "capture the flag"?"

"Nobody has explained?" I nodded "When someone comes to the camp we "Capture the flag" Basically there are two teams and each team has a flag, the first team to cross the river with the enemy flag wins. It's quite funny to make arrangements with other cabins.

"Who's playing today?" Oh_ yes men! A real competition! _I was nearly jumping.

"Hermes against Ares, Ares always seems to win because they are the best fighters and if Athena and Apollo join them we will lose.

"Bah! We will beat them!"Chris smiled to me. I was asking if smile so much was normal we the bully of cabin 5, John, also the teacher, told us the time class was over.

"Thank Gods, this guy makes me nervous."

"He is just an idiot. Now there are activities of choice, right?"

"Yes, I'm going to Benckerdorf to the forges, are you coming?" He said pointing to the forge, which was only a few meters.

"I've never tried it, but I guess it would not hurt to learn how to build your own weapons."

The class was quiet, everybody was doing their things; Chris and I followed Beckerdorf instructions when suddenly something happened. Above Beckerdorf a hologram appeared. It was red with a Greek H.  
You couldn't hear anything, everybody was looking at Beckerdorf. I looked around for an explanation; some guys did the same as me, while everyone else looked at the hologram with their mouth open.

"Chris, what happens?" But he did not respond, just kept looking at Beckerdorf with a look that I had never seen, in a mixture of hate and jealousy. I put my hand on his shoulder and that seemed out return to real world.

"What? Oh! Yes! Beckerdorf has been already determined. Hephaestus." And without looking back to Beckerdorf took his things and left the class. I took my things too and went after him.

"Where are you going?" he was quite fast so I started to run to follow him"

"To tell Sebastian and Quiron." His voice sounded cold as ice.

"Why are you mad with me?" Chris turned, ready to scream me, but he seemed to think about it.

"I'm not mad with you, neither with Charles. It's complicated" I dare him with my eyes. "Goods ignore us, most of us. Why he? Why not me? Or you? Why not everybody? What make the difference?"

"Your attitude?" Yes, I was nice like that. "I hate when people act like child." He raised his eyebrow and said:

"We are children" And left. I turned and started to walk without thinking. I wanted to punch somebody. I wanted to start a fight but I was in disadvantage. Most the other campers were better trained than me; even some children of Aphrodite were better trained than me. With a snort of frustration I turned to go into the arena to practice with sword. With a little luck, Luke would be there and even if I didn't like him, he was a good swordsman.

But important things go first; I needed to know where I was to know how to go where I wanted to go. I was on top of the hill a few feet of Thalia's pine, and under the huge tree was a small red figure. A satyr, still young. I approached to him with strong steps and stood in front of him with arms claws.  
"Hey! How can I go to the sand? "The satyr looked at me scared, definitely was a really small satyr, probably the smallest I'd seen in the camp.  
"Don't hit me! "And let out a plaintive bleat.  
"I do not want to hit you, at least not now. I never fight with someone who is already crying." Satyr lip trembled before starting to eat his own shirt. That was one of the things that Clarisse had learned at Camp Blood. There is no better broom truck than a frustrated or frightened satyr. "My name is Riss."

"I'm Grover." The satyr stood. He was really small, and with his reddish hair and camp t-shirt, he seemed like a strange, hairy carrot. Grover looked the tree like thinking it would save him if I tried to punch him. I had heard something about that pine, it had a strange and curious story, that certainly Grover would know and I expected he to stop to mourn, usually the satyrs were glad to be able to tell the stories of plants.

"Hey, why do you call that three Thalia's pine? " But with that question Grover started to cry even more bitterly and begin to bleat really loud. I walked away from him as if he had a strange and deadly infectious disease and didn't stop walking until I reached the sand.

In the sand I found Luke and Chris practicing with the swords. Neither of them were wearing shirts and the sweat made their hair stick to their foreheads. A few yards away, sitting in the stands, reading a gossip magazine was Silena.  
I that moment I saw that Chris was fitter than it appeared. And even if he wasn't as good as Luke with sword, he was very fast and had a few feints really interesting.

I watched them fight for a few minutes in silence, trying to record each and every single move they did, until Luke managed to wrest Chris's sword.

"Well done Chris, I hope that our fans liked it." Luke exclaimed staring at me.

"I came to practice. And to escape from a crying satyr." I said approaching a table, on the other side of the arena, setting forth a variety of weapons. I ran my fingers through the handles of weapons until I choose a sword.

"All the satyrs are crybabies when they are young."Silena answered sarcastically. Her singing voice was like a horrible beep in my head.

"It was orange and very young." 

"I'm sure he was Grover. What did you ask? "Luke came to her with a smile from ear to ear while Chris was dropped on the banks of the Sand. 

"Why do we call Thalia's pine like this; Thalia's pine." Luke's smile froze on his face, making a strange grimace. 

"Do you know Annabeth Chase? Daughter of Athena?" I nodded " She, Thalia and I had run from our homes when we were little, but after a time we found Grover. Grover had orders to bring Thalia the camp as soon as possible, but she wanted to me and Annabeth to come too. Thalia was the daughter of Zeus and a really powerful demigod. 

"Wait! I believed that the big three couldn't have kids." 

"Therefore bring Thalia was so important. Hades had sent all kinds of monsters behind Thalia. We had spend a lot of time running away, and Thalia didn't wanted to live like this, so she sacrifice herfelf to protect us while Grover, Annabeth and I enter in the camp. Zeus as he watched how his daughter died he decided to turn her into a tree. In this tree. 

"I remember that day." Chris muttered. "The thunder woke us all. I think it was the only time I have seen the Mister D surprised." For a moment all stood silently absorbed in our own thoughts, until I looked at the weapon in my hands and remember the major reason I was there. 

"Well Luke. I've already let you rest. It's time to start practicing. 

I quietly leaned on the tree, leaning to see the field. I saw the red flag shining in the middle of the clearing with a couple of guards. 

"Fred Dominic, son of Ares, and Megan Scerbasky, daughter of Apollo. Fred is much stronger than he looks and Megan is really fast with the bow. This will be difficult " Chris wisper me. Luke nodded behind him. 

"We are three against two. We can do it, it doesn't matter how good with the bow or strong they are. You guys are faster, throw off those two. I'll take the flag. 

"Riss not think it is good ... " But before Chris could finish the sentence, I had already raised my sword against our two opponents. I don't remember what happened, like in most of the battles I had fought; suddenly both guards were on the floor semiconscious. 

"How did you do this?" Chris asked me with his mouth open. Luke checked the bodies checking if they were alive, or maybe just stealing something. I wasn't sure. 

"I do not know." I looked shocked at the boys and the sword in my hand. Then I shook my head and took the flag. "Let's go! We have to reach river." 

We three started running toward the border where three big warriors stood in our race. They were John and two of his brothers. 

"Wow. Pretty face, Flash-boy and Riss." He exclaimed with his sullen voice. I bared my teeth in a threatening manner, but John just smiled. "Let the girl for me." The other two guys, even bigger and uglier than he, threw against Luke and Chris. "You have two options; either give me the flag by hook or by crook. 

"And what about the option to kick your ass and win." The teen grunted before jump against me.

I began to avoid him, but with one hand clutching the flag and the other thrusts stopping wasn't easy to attack directly. But then someone passed by my side, grabbing the flag and ran towards the river, John was ready to follow, but with a quick sword thrust in the knee I gave time to Chris to disappear. He was definitely like Flash-boy.

John growled, full of anger and hatred, giving me a quick and painful stab in the wrist, forcing me to drop the sword and my old charm, a bracelet with a golden medallion. John again raised his sword hitting the hull and pulling me the ground. At that time the only thing that I could see was the old medallion; in the center was a black bird that I had never managed to identify.

I recalled the day when got it. It was my seventh birthday; the medallion came in the mail, no return address. When my grandmother saw it turned red with rage and left the room shouting curses in French, my mother looked at the bracelet as if was the most incredible thing in the world. My cousin Tine spend all night making assumptions about who might have sent.

At that time I knew who had sent me the medallion.

Was a gift from my father.

And at that moment I knew what to do. With a quick flip stood clutching the amulet, which when I pressed became a half meter spear. Struck him in the arms, which for pure selfishness, didn't wear any protection. As the bronze of the spear touched the shirt, this began to sear followed by a cry of pain.

"Damn! It's electric!" I showed him a fierce smile, but before I could raise my spear to deliver the final blow, screams of joy were heard from the stream. 

"There is a winner." Exclaimed Luke. I jumped. I had forgotten the presence of Luke and the two other sons of Ares. We started to run toward the river, where Chris shook a blue flag with a caduceus surrounded by all the members of the cabin 11. I smiled smugly watching the guys who was by my side. 

"My choice was the good one."John opened his mouth to say something, but at the time the spear was back to its original shape it begin to glow with a bright red light. I saw how words started to appear on the back of the medallion in ancient Greek. Chiron came galloping up to us and carefully picked up the medallion, reading aloud what it was said. 

"This medallion belongs to Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares."


	3. The daughter of Ares

I went into the cabin 5 flanked by Arthur and Martin, the ones that had fought against Luke and Chris. John walked in front of us with a smirk, the moron. Cabin five was quite spacious, as the 11, but better organized. On one side were the bunk beds all in perfect order, on the other wall there were a few exercise machines, a couple of mini-chains and a half dozen tables full of maps of the forest where we had held Capture flag, showing different attack tactics.

After a few moments, I began to notice the resemblance between me and my "siblings". Most of them had dark disheveled and indomitable hair; small eyes, a few of them with little flashes of red; the same perfect crooked smile. All had the same complexion tall and thin, hidden under baggy clothes and muscle. All had scars all over their body, marks of old battles.

John made a sign to the only three girls in the cabin.

"These are Morgana, Alex and Victoria, they will take care of you and teach you the rules" He said before turn, probably to deal with the burn on his arm.

"I don't need help." I shouted, but John was already out of sight. I turned to the three girls in front of me. "You can go away. I don't need a nanny."

"Wrong answer." Said Morgana. Smaller than most of the cabin, Morgana had red hair like fire, which gave her a wild and merciless look. "If they humiliate you, they humiliate all of us. We fought side by side. In the cabin you can do whatever you please, but when you're done pick it up, never has to be distractions to the eye. You never know when you have an emergency and having to mount an attack plan. Every Sunday we do a meeting to figure out how our partnerships are working and to know whether to modify the blacklist.

"The blacklist? Interesting." When I was little I had one, but I stopped when all the school were on that list.

"Anyone who dares to humiliate one of us deserves to be on the list, we don't take them out until we have revenged." Alex had the same body as a professional football player even if she couldn't be older than fifteen, but with the same ruthless and savage aspect of Morgana. "Have you ever been on a military school?"

"I always went to the same school, my family had contacts, but last year my Grandmother decided I need discipline" _And me away from she, by the way_ "So I went to a military school. They expelled me from five academies.

Morgana smiled "Interesting. Powerful family, no?" I nodded. "Ok, so you have enough formation"

"We have different types of alliances." Began Victoria. She was quite bigger than Morgan, but less muscled, glowing red eyes that flashed with the cunning and intelligence of someone who doesn't mind sinking others to achieve their goals. "We don't get approach to the children of Aphrodite, they don't bother us and we don't bother them. With Hephaestus kids we have good relationship, they make us weapons and we help them when they need extra strength. The most complicated relationships are with the sons of Athena and Apollo. Both are great fighters but not usually share our views on how to lead a war. With Demeter and Dionysus kids we don't have problems; they don't like fighting, and Hermes, well ... they are usually quite problematic. Too many people, too little organization." She added.

"Well it's late you should go to sleep, tomorrow we have The Sand almost all day for us. We'll teach you something useful and not the nonsense they teach you in the cabin number 11. Mark! Sherman! Show Clarisse the girl's zone. "Two boys appeared in front of us in less than a second. They were about 11 or 12 years, petite and thinner than the rest.

"Hello! I'm Sherman. " Sherman was a lanky with reddish brown hair. Mark at his side was lower with black hair falling over her eyes. The petite body and his hair reminded me to Chris, though it was obvious that his character lacked the happiness and talkative form of Chris. Both accompanied me to one of the last berths, I placed carefully my things in my personal area and without even taking off my clothes, I sank into my bed, pressing hard my old charm, letting the spell of Morfeo took my away from the Camp. 

When I opened my eyes again I wasn't at the camp, I was at New York, in front of me stood a metal boat overwhelming. "The Intrepid." Carefully I looked the seafront. It was totally deserted, the sky overcast and the calm made me shiver, but not as much as the man who stood at the foot of the monster of metal. He wore a red shirt and black jeans, combat boots and a knife strapped to her thigh. His black hair fell carelessly over a wild face, sexy and creepy. He rested on a huge motorcycle. I felt a chill when the man looked into my eyes. Where should have been eyes there was only fire. He smiled self-sufficiency and that only managed to scare me more. I knew that evil and crooked smile. It was my own smile. I looked back to see if there was someone near before came closer to my father.

"What happens, brat? Are you afraid of your own father?" Ares laughed. A laugh that froze my blood. Ares examined me and then he sighed. "Apollo told me that would be a wise action claim you and Dionysus told me about your skills in combat. You better be as good as they told me, if it were me I would have let you rot in cabin 11." He paused, waiting. "What happen? Are you dumb?"

"No, sir." I whispered. "I will make you proud" Ares glanced me before wake me up with a snap.

I woke up in the middle of the night, and despite I knew I couldn't do it, I walked towards the beach. I sat in the sand trying to stop shivering.

"Pretty, right?"

"Uh?" I turned, facing Chris. I didn't hear him coming, but there he was, a few inches from me. He pointed the ocean with his head.

"I have lived all my life in Phoenix, and the first time I saw it I was shocked" I groaned "What?"

"I live in Phoenix too" He started to laugh and for some reason I couldn't help but do the same.

"The world is so small sometimes" We both sighted at the same time and I started to laugh again, playing with the sand in my hands, but I stopped when I saw Chris carefully staring at me.

"What?" He gave me a crooked smile.

"You have a really pretty smile" I felt how my cheeks started to burn "I thought you could only smile screwing someone's life" I punched he in the arm. Hard. Really hard. "Ouch! What?" I got up, shaking the sand from my pants, walking towards the camp" C'mon Riss, it was just a joke"

"You are not funny!"

"You don't have sense of humor" He complained.

"Fuck you!"

"I love you too!" I glanced at him, and I felt happy when I saw how his body shrank involuntary.

I started to walk toward my cabin, but away from Chris, I started to remember my nightmare. I didn't allow myself to thing that I missed Chris warm smile… Ok, I allow it, but I will always deny it.

"You are shivering like a little girl" Yes, I will deny it even if my life depended of that. I groaned, but I followed Chris.

That nightmare chased me the rest of the summer. The most brilliant and strange summer I ever had. Even better that one when I went with mum on tour.

And before I realized I was with Chris and Argos in the white van, through the streets of Phoenix. We left Chris in "The Spanish zone". My grandmother never allowed me to come that part of the city, she said it was dangerous, but watching how all the people in the street welcomed Chris, I didn't though that part was so dangerous.

I sighted when we entered in my house, I could see how Argos opened all his eyes amazed by our _château_. We had left a couple of Aphrodite kids on mansions, but I guessed he wasn't used to do it with Ares child.

I told him to let me in the back, because the front was full of limousines. My grandmother was having a party, I guessed. But something weird was happening at the kitchen, everybody was running, but they stopped when they saw me, not knowing what to do.

"_Mademoiselle Clarisse!_" Pierre welcomed me with his typical French gay hug, which mean that he nearly drowned me. "What are you doing with that? You have to put your dress!"

"A dress? I'm not coming to the party; I will go to my bedroom to sleep." I turn to grab my baggage, but some servants had already done it. Argos was still there.

"Clarisse you can go to sleep in your mother's wedding" My mother what?

"_Tais-toi, Pierre_" And there she was, my lovely grandmother.

"What is happening?" She shut up. "_Qu'y se passe?_" She smiled.

"That's betteg, a _mademoiselle_ always have to speak _français _correctly. Your mother is marrying George." George was the guitarist of my mom's band. He was cool. "And I have to ask you to never come back to this house."

"What!" I was shocked.

"But…But… Madame, she is just a little girl." Pierre was pale. He was one of the few persons that had been nice with me in my life.

"She knows who she is. A daughter of the devil. Look what she done to Clementine"

"It was an accident!" I yelled

"She nearly dies because of you; I don't want you near this house, _neveg_. Have you think about your _mère_? She is very happy now she doesn't have to deal with you. I always warned her, that you were dangerous, I told her to abort you, that you only would destroy her life, but she was naïve, and she took care of you, even when you only caused problems." I remember all the time I got in fights, the glow of helplessness in my mother eyes, knowing that her daughter would always be like that. I started to hyperventilate." Now, please, go… Go back to that camp, where you belong, your new house, because you don't belong here anymore."

Pierre started to cry like a baby, while the staff returned to their jobs looking me with sadness in their eyes, my grand-mère exit, when she opened the door I could hear wedding music.

I would have felt in the floor if Argos hasn't put his hand on my shoulders. I had forgotten he was there. I had forgotten about everything but my grand-mother words… No, she wasn't my grandmother anymore; she was just an old woman who I wish I had never met.

Pierre told me a hundred times that he was sure my mother didn't know anything, that he would talk with my mother, that everything was going to be alright. I told him to don't do it; I didn't want him to get dismissed. My mother always did what my grandmother tells her to do, the only time she has disobeyed she had become pregnant.

So I turned and leave, no looking back.


	4. My life start to get worse

It was snowing outside the railway. Guys were laughing, girls screaming and Mr. D cursing. I was staring at the window, quite bored. Spend the day at the Olympus watching the Big Bosses arguing wasn't my idea of fun. Argos walked up and down, trying to control all of us. A little face reflected in the window.

"What do you want, princess?"

"We are really near. Mr. D wants all of us together." Annabeth was tall and athletic, but I could have easily kicked her, but I was in no mood. I hated cold with all my soul. It was unnatural for me.

"Hey girls! Hurry up!" Luke lowered my cap, momentarily blinding me. I turned and punched him in the kidneys.

"OK brats! Shut up! You three stop!" Said and done. Nobody wants to deal with an angry God. And right now, Dionysus was really angry "We will go up, I will go with the other Gods to talk, and you will stay quiet and still. If you behave Argos will tell me and I will punish you. Do you understand?" Nobody said a thing, so Mr. D smiled. "I want you in groups of three." With smile he looked at us Luke, Annabeth and I "You three, together."

"No!" It was the first time, Miss Princess and I agreed in something. Luke sighted.

"C'mon girls, this is going to be funny" I punched him again.

I would have taken a nap, if the screams weren't so high, and I wasn't so scared. I wasn't afraid of Zeus and Poseidon. Their fights were like a family tradition, I was scared of my father. I was his only child that spends all the year in the camp, and I could feel his burning eyes examining me.

Luke was behind me, making funny noises. I had clenched my fists and my knuckles were white. I was really tempted to turn and broke his nose, or give him a new scar; at least he would be symmetric again. But it was a really disrespectful action, especially when the goddesses were trying to stop the one between Zeus and Poseidon.

"Stop! We are going to relax, and take a break. The kids are watching you." Hera said the word _kids_ as we were a really dangerous illness. She hated us, like I hated the Care Bears. "You should go down, to play and do kids thing, ok?"

"She just said 'kid things'? How old she thinks we are? Five?"

"Well, you are not really far from it. At least that what your attitude reflects" I got up following everybody else.

"Why are you always so mean?" Said Annabeth.

"Maybe because I'm a daughter of the God of War? I though you, bunch of bookworm, were intelligent" She tried to punch me. She was quite tall five foots maybe, but I was six, plus I was born and raised to win in physical battles. So after five seconds, she was on the floor. "Don't try to be better than me, because you aren't"

"Hey! The lift is full, see ya'" We both turned towards Luke's voice. I had forget about him. It was like he had disappear.

After a couple of minutes of waiting for the lift (Who would think that a godly lift had limit capacity) I was in that little place with Annabeth. Everything was quite normal until the lift started to shake like in an earthquake.

I grabbed Annabeth, and suddenly, we started to fall; I hit my head with the roof of the elevator and everything started to spin. Annabeth was screaming and I grabbed her with all my strength.

And, as fast as it had started, we stopped falling, hitting the floor, I felt quite dizzy and had problems focusing, Annabeth groaned and I saw that she had a little cut in his head. The door opened and the gods were there.

"WERE IS? WERE IS?" Zeus.

"Zeus! Stop" Lady Athena help us to lift. "It isn't there. They aren't the thief, feel it" He seemed to think about it.

"Apollo! Artemis! Hermes! Ares! Go and find it, you too Athena!" They all nodded and ran out of the building. "Dionysus, return the kids to the camp. The other come up, we need to talk about it."

The gods entered in the lift, with funeral's faces, then we started to ask Dionysus what have happened, but he didn't say a word. When we were out Argos came toward us running.

"A couple of monsters have appeared and I have lost some kids. Luke castellan, Drew Baltimore, Monique Aller and Connor Stoll.

"Bah! Hermes and Aphrodite kids know how to deal in a big city. Let's come back to the camp and if they haven't return tomorrow we will send somebody to find them. And you two" He looked at us, and I could tell that he was really, really angry, I was good telling if someone was angry or not, and right now, Dionysus have a neon sign were you could read 'Do something and I will turn you in a squirrel before you can say 'I'm sorry'' "You won't say a word about what you have seen, ok? You are going to act like nothing have happened" Annabeth opened her big mouth, but I kicked her.

I had the same nightmare that chased me since Christmas. In my dream I was flying over New York on a flying chariot, a guy was with me in, a huge latino boy in his twenties. On the ground there was a battle, children fought against monsters. And then I saw it, I saw myself dead.

But that didn't make any sense, who can somebody see his own death?

But before something started to make sense I woke up breathing hard and drenched in sweat. I was glad that I was alone in the cabin, my brothers would come this afternoon and I was in no mood to have to put up his jokes because I had a nightmare.

I went to the showers, it was six in the morning and there was no one up, so I quietly showered. After four years in the camp I knew that these moments of peace were as scarce as water in Arizona. Shit… focus on something, focus on something, focus on…

A small sound alerted me. I grabbed my towel and the thing I got nearest.

"Who is? Show yourself! I have... soap" Wow Clarisse, soap, a great weapon. A little laugh told me where to throw it. But Chris was faster. "Oh my…! You don't know you can't enter in girl's bathroom?"

"I just wanted to prank you, Rissie" I growled. He knew how much I hated that nickname. He gave me one of his croaked smiles "I missed you too, Clary" I growled again. He knew that I hated that nickname even more. "C'mon! Give me a hug" And before I realized he had thrown me to the floor with a hug-tackle.

"But what are you doing moron! Get off!" I scratched him and kicked him, but he couldn't stop laughing. After a minute of fighting we heard a bang, and there was Annabeth Chase looking at us in disbelief. In that moment I realized I was naked with just a tiny towel on the floor with the stupid of Rodriguez over me.

"Let me guess, you guys just "tripped" on top of each other, right? Yeah, I'll buy that." Her arms were crossed over her shaking chest; she was trying not to laugh. Oh gods… I hated her so much.

"Errrrrrr, I have to leave my thing on the cabins, see ya' later." And he ran away, the coward. I got up, quite slowly. Miss Princess was staring at me.

"Tell me a good reason why I shouldn't go and tell this to the Aphrodite cabin. I bet they are dying for a juicy gossip"

"Maybe because if you do it, I will kill you. In a very slowly and painfully way" I turned and started to dress thinking about a really horrible punishment for Chris.

"Clarisse, we need to talk" I turned and see that Annabeth face was really serious. "Remember what happened this winter? In New York?"

"And you remember that a God told us not to think about it?" For a moment she smiled.

"Something important has been stolen. I talked with Chiron, he didn't told me anything, but he said that my time is near, and yours too. Today new campers will come. We must find him"

"Slow down princess! First, a god told me not to think about it, and I'm going to do it. I don't want to be turned in a squirrel or something like that. Second why I should go on quest with you? Chiron never said we should go together. And third, you never got tired of this? You can spend all your life waiting for something that is never going to happen." I sighted. Annabeth eyes burned.

"We must prove that we are the best! We can spend all our life here! It's outside where we have to show what we worth!" I opened the door and exited before Annabeth could keep talking.

I knew how she felt. But I couldn't help but fear about Chiron words.

"_In your quest you will figure out who are your friends, and that the ones you trusted, betrayed you."_


End file.
